bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Credits
Gameplay | In-Game Credits __TOC__ Energy Energy is only used for Quests. Every 3 minutes, 1 Energy is restored. At Player Level 999, 2 Energy will be restored instead. To restore Energy, 1 Gem can be spent, or level up. Energy will overflow (e.g. 225/200) when restored with 1 Gem. Leveling up in Otherworld (also known as Third Arc and Summoner Avatar Arc) quests does not restore energy and orbs. Arena Orb Arena Orbs are only used for Arena. Every hour, 1 Arena Orb is restored. To restore Arena Orbs, 1 Gem can be spent, or level up. Raid Battle Orb Raid Battle Orbs are only used for Raid Battle. Every hour, 1 Raid Battle Orb is restored. To restore Raid Battle Orbs, 1 Gem can be spent, or level up. Hunter Orb Hunter Orbs are used for Frontier Hunter or Frontier Gate. Every 3 hours, 1 Hunter Orb is restored. To restore Hunter Orbs, 1 Gem can be spent. Zel Zel is the main currency used for the game and is essential for many uses, along with Karma. Zel is used for: *Fusion on Units *Evolution on Units *Crafting of Synthesis items *Exchanging to Merit Points *Leveling up Guild Skills at the Guild Research Center How to Obtain: *Facilities in Town *Enemies in Quests *Daily Login Rewards *Selling of Jewel Ghost, Jewel King, Jewel God, Golden God *Gifts from Friends *First time mission clear rewards *Frontier Hunter Karma Karma, similar to Zel is also part of the main currency used for the game and is also essential for many uses. Karma is used for: *Leveling up Facilities in Town *Crafting of Spheres *Exchanging to Merit Points *Evolving units to their Omni Evolution Form *Leveling up Guild Skills at the Guild Research Center How to Obtain: *Facilities in Town *Enemies in Quests *Monday's Vortex Dungeon Souls Training Ground yields more Karma alongside EXP points *Gifts from Friends *First time mission clear rewards Honor Points Honor Points are only used for Honor Summons at the cost of 200 Honor Points, under the Summon tab of the Home Screen. How to Obtain: *Using a Reinforcement *Daily Login Rewards *Gifts from Friends *Finishing Raid Quests Keys There are three different types of Keys in the game, Metal Keys, Jewel Keys, and Imp Keys, which are used for entering various dungeons. Metal Keys are used to open *Metal Parade for 1 Key *Super Metal Parade for 3 Keys *Mega Metal Parade for 5 Keys Jewel Keys are used to open *Jewel Parade for 1 Key *Super Jewel Parade for 3 Keys *Mega Jewel Parade for 5 Keys Imp Keys are used to open *Imp Parade for 1 Key How to Obtain: *Daily gifts from Akras Summoner Hall (Metal Keys and Jewel Keys only) *Frontier Hunter (Metal Keys and Imp Keys only) *Purchasing them in Exchange Hall *Challenge Arena Gem Gems are one of the hardest currencies in the game to get, and is the rarest of all currencies yet. Gems are used for: *Reviving in a Quest when defeated (if the Quest does not have labelled) *Recovering energy, arena orbs, frontier hunter orbs, or raid orbs to full *Getting 1 Life back in Raid Battle *Rare Summon for 5 Gems (amount may vary depending on Event) *Expanding Friend/Item/Unit slots *Purchasing Raid Stamps - 1 package costs 2 Gems *Reviving a Unit in Challenge Arena with 3 Gems, or healing a Unit with 1 Gem *Getting 5 Colosseum Tickets at a cost of 1 Gem *Resetting Enhancements on Omni Rarity units for 3 Gems *Leveling up Guild Skills at the Guild Research Center by resetting the exchange limit or through gold buttons How to Obtain: *Chance to receive 1 Gem from Daily Login Rewards. Logging in 7 days in a row will guarantee 1 Gem reward. *1 to 3 Gems from completing a Grand Gaia Chronicles quest *1 Gem from fully completing a stage in a Quest map, Trials *Raid Battle *Level Up Campaign *Frontier Hunter *Certain Raid Battles first time clear *Arena and Challenge Arena rewards *Purchasing with real money *Filling up the progress bar in Video Slots and claiming them Paid Gems & Bonus Gems *Paid Gems are earned by purchasing Gems from the Shop. **When using Gems, Paid Gems take priority and will be consumed first over Bonus Gems. *Any Gems acquired through other sources outside the in-app purchases, such as completing battles, login rewards, and through present box will be attributed as "Bonus Gems". Merit Points Merit Points (formerly known as Achievement Points) is a currency only used to exchange items in the Exchange Hall located in Akras Summoners' Office. How to Obtain: *Challenges, Records, Trading of Units/Zel/Karma *Colosseum *Frontier Gate Raid Medal Raid Medal is a currency only used for Slots located in Akras Summoners' Hall Administration Office. Match 3 of the same icon to receive a prize. Up to 30 Medals (10 spins) can be used at once. How to Obtain: *Completing a Raid Battle mission. The higher the class of mission, the more it'll be rewarded *Colosseum *Grand Quest Challenge Arena Coins Challenge Arena Coins are coins that are only received from the Challenge Arena by battling enemies' teams. They can be exchanged in the Shop. Rainbow Coins can be used for Challenge Arena Summon. Challenge Arena Summon currently costs 3000 Rainbow Coins for 1 summon from any batch before the Kira batch. Summon Ticket Summon Ticket is only used for Rare Summons. It is a substitute for using Gems to do so. They can be purchased from Daily Task at the cost of 1,500 Brave Points, 500 Brave Points during a discounted Summon Ticket event, or by reaching certain milestones to get them. Occasionally, Summon Tickets will be given out as gifts. During certain events, Summon Tickets can be purchased via Limited Time Bundles located under Shop, or at the top center of the game. Different types of Summon Tickets may become available on certain events for use in specific summon gates. Colosseum Ticket Colosseum Ticket is only used for commencing a battle in Colosseum. Colosseum Tickets can be earned by winning a match in Normal Arena, where up to 3 can be received, or purchasing 5 Colosseum Tickets at the cost of 1 Gem. Up to 99 Colosseum tickets can be stored. Category:Gameplay